bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Hammer Monkey
The Hammer Monkey is a tower. It's a monkey with a hammer. It costs $320 and can pop 2 layers per hit. It fires 50% faster than the Sniper Monkey and has a very short range. It is recommended to put it VERY close to the track, preferrably at a corner or loop. Upgrades Path 1 Heavier Hammer Cost: $95 Description: Turns the iron hammer into a steel hammer, making it stronger. This upgrade boosts damage from 2 layers to 3 layers, makes the hammer a darker grey, and gives the hammer a (very weak) AoE effect (If it hits, say, a Yellow Bloon, a nearby Red Bloon might get popped). Sledgehammer Cost: $220 Description: Gives the monkey a superior sledgehammer. Like the upgrade before it, it boosts damage from 3 layers to 4 layers. The "basic" hammer is made into a longer hammer, increasing range by 10%. The AoE effect isn't changed, although the attack speed is reduced by 5%. It also permits popping of Lead Bloons. Dual Wielder Cost: $700 Description: Grants the monkey the power of two sledgehammers. This upgrade makes the monkey have a sledgehammer in its other hand. This upgrade simply doubles firing speed. Master of the Hammers Unlock: Rank 33 Cost: $4200 Description: Grants the monkey magical hammer powers, allowing maximum poppage. The monkey, instead of holding sledgehammers, gains a grey cape. It, instead of bashing bloons, waves its hands and makes sledgehammers fall from the sky. Attack speed is doubled again. Master of the Hammers can hit Camo Bloons. Path 2 Critical Hit Cost: $200 Description: The monkey is trained in the fine arts of bloon mashing, giving an increase of overall pops. As is stated in the description, this upgrade increases the overall amount of pops. The normal damage is unchanged, but there is a 15% chance that this monkey will deal 50% more damage. Dart Hammer Cost: $380 Description: Enables the hammer to shoot darts every once in a while. Once again, the basics are covered in the description. Every 3 hits, the hammer launches a small volley of 3 darts that fly in a random direction. They are most likely to go along the path. Mace Monkey Cost: $1000 Description: The monkey's hammer is converted into a spiky mace, allowing even more poptasticness. This upgrade gives the monkey a spiky mace. The spiky mace pops 5 layers; every hit, it launches 4 darts from the spikes on it. Each dart goes in a cardinal direction. The range is increased by 12%. Mace Lord Unlock: Rank 33 Cost: $4450 Description: Giving the monkey a mace was only the beginning; infusing experience into the monkey gives it mastery of the mace arts. This amazing upgrade quintiples (5x) the firing rate of the monkey and increases the size of the mace. The mace now pops 7 layers; every hit, it launches 8 red hot rangs, following the four cardinal directions and the middle ground between them. The range is increased by 18% from 0-2. Trivia *This is TheMostAwesomer's first tower. Category:Monkey Towers Category:Towers Category:Melee Towers